The Other Legendary Three
by Biskoff
Summary: Three powerful ninja once stood victorious over everyone who challenged them. They were vital to the rise of Konoha and it's powerful reputation. Through inheritance or chance, by fate or luck, three new genin have been given the keys to learn their skills. Time will tell if they can rise to the same heights.


Kakashi stood to the side as Sasuke leaned over Naruto's shoulder, sniping at the blonde as he worked on the bracers for Sasuke.

"Do you even know what you're doing, idiot?"

"Of course I know, bastard. The old man taught me lots about sealing when I turned ten, then he got me this awesome book for my birthday by some lady called Mito-" Kakashi choked a little on his own spit. "-and he tests me on stuff I'm doing. I'm really good."

"As long as it doesn't explode in my face."

"I could add that in, asshole."

"...Hn."

With a few more strokes of the brush, Naruto was finished. Kakashi looked at the array. It wasn't like any sealing design he had seen before. "So Naruto, how exactly is this seal better than what he had?"

Naruto bounced on his feet, giddy at the chance to show off. "The normal one just pops the shuriken out an inch above the seal. _Mine_ uses a variable pathway to different arrays. If he sends chakra to the Orchid Sky it activates a wind jutsu for the shuriken. Then there's the Crawling Rope which unseals and attaches ninja-wire to it. There's a few others I added but the pathway design is all my idea. The old man let me mark it as a clan technique. It's called the Turning Path Seal." _'Take that Sasuke.'_

Naruto could be forgiven for not knowing that Sasuke had many, _many_ clan techniques.

Sasuke decided, wisely, to not admit he had no clue what the blonde was talking about. Kakashi wasn't much better off. He had some knowledge in the sealing arts, but in the more mainstream areas.

"Heh, so you _can_ do something right." And that was probably the closest Sasuke would ever come to saying 'thanks'.

Naruto's eyes thinned to slits, and his mouth widened in a smile. "That'll be a hundred thousand ryo. I'd give a discount 'cus you're my teammate, but you made me work on a Saturday."

It still wasn't close enough.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Then narrowed. "Hn."

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi eye-smiled at his dark haired student.

"...Sensei." He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"It's good that you're putting in so much effort. I just got finished giving Naruto some pointers with chakra control. Would you believe he didn't know that each jutsu had a recommended amount of chakra?"

"He's an idiot."

Kakashi tsked. "Now that's not quite true. After all, you're wearing those bracers."

Sasuke scowled, but didn't respond. The bracers with the seals were incredibly useful. And expensive.

"So, do you need advice for anything? Struggling with a jutsu perhaps?"

"I don't need help like the other two. The jutsu are easy to learn. I already learned another fire technique. I'm trying another today." He said. Though there was pride in his tone, his posture was defensive. Kakashi wasn't certain why. Learning fire techniques were difficult and picking them up as quickly as he did was impressive.

"Very good. Have you looked into other areas or disciplines? Ninjutsu should not be the entirety of a shinobi's skills."

Sasuke look to the side of the Uchiha training grounds where they were standing. Along the edge was a number of racks, filled to the brim with weapons of all sorts. "I've been looking at weapons. I'm not sure what ones to try. None of them feel right."

Kakshi shook his head. "It doesn't work like that Sasuke. You pick a weapon and train in it. Very, _very_ rarely will there ever be a weapon that 'feels right'. Think about which weapon will be useful and make a decision from there."

"Hn." The boy didn't look convinced.

The masked jounin huffed. For all of his skill, Sasuke was very stubborn in his own way.

As Kakashi walked away, Sasuke moved to pick up the next weapon. It was a large fan with a bladed edge.

* * *

"Sakura, don't you think you should be training by now? Days off are the best time to work."

Ignoring the ridiculousness of that statement, Sakura responded. "I had a lot to do this morning, sensei. My parents are in the capital, and I needed to clean up the house." She whined.

"Excuses are the shinigami's snack. Do you know how fat he can get?" He drawled.

"I know, sensei. Just let me finish feeding my plants."

The one-eyed jounin took a glance around the garden. He had to admit he was impressed. Everything was vibrant and healthy. And big. Very big. He was suddenly reminded that Chouza _had_ mentioned something abut buying food from the Harunos. If Sakura ever decided to drop out, she could make a lot of money on growing these full-time.

"So what were you planning to work on today?" He asked as Sakura went from row to row.

"I found some books on medical techniques. I was going to try some of the exercises in them."

Kakashi hummed quietly. Expanding knowledge wasn't bad, but she needed to start focusing on a skill-set. Medical techniques... wouldn't be a bad way for her to go.

A book sitting on the nearby bench caught his eye. _'How the hell did she get a print of_ this _?'_

The book had a rather silly portrait of the First Hokage smiling with a giant carrot behind him. The title underneath read 'Ninjutsu At Home: A Grower's Guide by Hashirama Senju'.

The book had largely been considered a joke; released in the years after Konoha's founding. While it was _supposed_ to be a guide on how ninja could use ninjutsu for more economical purposes, much of it just didn't work. It was largely believed that Hashirama had written the gardening sections using his own experiences. The tips and techniques that worked for him simply didn't work for anyone else.

He turned his attention over to Sakura, who was kneeling down next to a cabbage head the size of her torso. _'I thought she was feeding them? Where's the fertilizer?'_

Sakura poured the water across the giant vegetable as her free hand softly rubbed it. Her hand glowed a soft blue as she traced the plant. He froze as the scene played out. The plant visibly grew before him. Not by much, barely a few centimeters. But it _grew_.

The sound of a small, dying animal made its way from Kakashi's throat.

* * *

AN: This is an old idea I had, about Team 7 taking different skills from a few fairly famous ninja.

Naruto is Mito 2.o.  
Sasuke is Madara Jr.  
Sakura is neo-Hashirama.

Together, they fight missing-nin.

Not sure if I'm going to take this anywhere, but I do enjoy team 7 fics. So maybe.


End file.
